


Родом из детства

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Красный излом [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Communism, F/M, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение «Красного излома» и «Испытания славой». Очень хотелось написать про Таню-пионерку в этой реальности, и про Лаврика, конечно, тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родом из детства

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Пантерой ака Эстет

**1991**  
Спокойствие снова воцарилось не только в столице, а и по всей стране. Отменили все, что оставили «демократы» после своего бесславного ухода. Дети просыпались под бодрые нотки «Пионерской зорьки», и лучшее будущее брезжило впереди – не так уж далеко, а вполне досягаемо.  
Таня Восьмёркина, которая в этом году пошла в первый класс, не слишком-то замечала перемены. Родители у нее были обычные, честные-работящие, и на кухне говорили не о политике, а о том, как не голодать и не страшиться завтрашнего дня.  
Родина переживала не самые лучшие времена: не хватало одного, было дефицит другого. Но все чувствовали, что скоро будет лучше и спокойней. Если кому-то и хотелось свободы и жвачки, то, в общем, не в Таниной деревне. Самой девочке было в данный момент очень хорошо и спокойно. Может, оттого, что в любви родительской не сомневалась, или от сознания собственной значимости в этом мире. Да и можно было не бояться ни войны, ни того непонятного, что взрослые называли «сменой власти».  
Главное, Таньке было хорошо, а остальное – не так и важно, лишь бы тихо всё было и без конфликтов. А то дерутся всякие за призрачную власть, повторяла девочка за взрослыми, а что толку? Приличные люди этим не занимаются. Только созидают, защищают семью и детей.  
* * *  
Тане всегда очень хотелось побывать в Москве, поглядеть, как там всё…  
Говорили, там все по-другому. Говорили, дури там много, и едет туда народ «за туманом», а то и за чем похуже. Но у Восьмёркиных была там родня, и Таня их видела только когда была совсем малышкой.  
Теперь у неё была возможность снова их повидать, а заодно и удостовериться, что дела в столице всё же изменились. Не всё же время там будет страшно…  
И вот Таня валяется в поезде на верхней полке и смотрит в окно… А мимо проносятся деревни, посёлки. А в голове проносятся разные мысли… До чего же Союз необъятный! Танька вздохнула. И эту страну хотели развалить? Впрочем, Татьяне было не до политики. Будущее представлялось спокойным и надёжным. Только бы там, в столице, вдруг снова не началась война.  
– Скоро мы приедем? – Танька свесилась со своей полки.  
– Через часов пять ещё, – сказала мать. – Не волнуйся.  
Значит, можно было ещё понаслаждаться видами необъятной Родины в окне. Но Родина – это не только города, но и люди. а их было много на полустанках, с рюкзаками, толкавшихся на перроне, чтобы успеть сесть в вагон, а потом доехать до своих шести соток. Или, как и Восьмёркины, до далёкой родни.  
Попутчики за долгую дорогу менялись несколько раз, и Таня всех с интересом изучала. Тут были граждане и из союзных республик, жутко помятые и недовольные собой и жизнью. Они большей частью молчали. Кричали в основном русские – слышно было из-за стука колёс.  
Потому что наш народ склонен к спорам о политике и прочем в совершенно любой обстановке. Хорошо, что склонен еще и к интернационализму. Это Таня сейчас могла видеть воочию.  
Родители её слегка влезли в спор, отстаивая стабильность.  
«Только бы не подрались, – с тревогой думала Таня, глядя на них, – спор-то усиливается». Ей сейчас меньше всего хотелось конфликта – доехать бы до места тихо и спокойно.  
– Вы аполитичны! – визжала носатая тетка в ярком шарфе и художественно драных джинсах. – Сегодня копаете огород – завтра встретимся все на лесоповале!  
– Зачем так мрачно? – недовольно поморщился Танин отец. – Где ваш оптимизм?  
 – Да ей просто хочется быть жертвой и страдалицей! – не удержалась Танина мать. – Баба-Яга, которая всегда против, вот вы кто! А нас-то за что на лесоповал, мы честные колхозники…  
Злая бабка на мгновение заткнулась, ища слова. Потом завизжала опять:  
– Да за то, что у нас теперь опять тоталитарное государство, как вы не понимаете! Даже «Свободу» не послушаешь! А ведь ещё год назад по телевизору…  
Таня старалась пропускать мимо ушей дальнейшую перепалку.  
– Тоталитарное? – спросила Танина мама. – Ну и пусть, зато всякая зараза не проникнет к нам в страну из-за границы! Хоть спокойно жить будем!  
– Тупое быдло! – тетка ушла курить в тамбур.  
– Не повезло бабке, – вздохнул Танин отец. – Надеюсь, она одумается…  
– Да, можно только пожалеть, – мама пыталась успокоиться. – Таким всегда плохо, и от этого у них печень больная или рак.  
– Давай не будем больше о политике: ребёнок всё слышит, – тихо проговорил отец, глянув на Таню, рассеянно уставившуюся в окно.  
– Ну что я, не понимаю, что ли, – Таня обиделась, что её считают маленькой. Она ведь даже в первый класс пошла в шесть!  
Родители сконфузились: их девочка, оказывается, большая.  
– Ладно. Только про этот разговор – никому!  
* * *  
Вскоре Восьмёркины добрались до столицы. Теперь им следовало найти родственников.  
Впрочем, а чего искать, на вокзале их встречали.  
 – Ничего себе, как Танюха выросла, – тетка с усилием оторвала от перрона девочку в её искусственного меха шубке «под леопарда».  
– Красиво тут! – выдохнула Таня.  
Но вокзал – это ещё не вся Москва. По дороге до тёткиного дома девочка успела поглазеть на многое, а уж что предстояло впереди… Правда, Таня и не ожидала, что Москва встретит её таким сюрпризом!  
 – А я Танюшке добыла билет на елку в Кремль! – вдруг объявила тётка. – Ты ж у нас отличница!  
– Правда? – Танька так резко обернулась к тётке, что чуть не поскользнулась. – Здорово!  
…И вот она уже в Кремле, в самом сердце страны. Звезды на башнях, красное знамя над дворцом. Огромный, невероятный зал… Представление, правда, на взгляд Тани, наивное, но краски же, звуки, всё так близко… И за ровесниками в зале наблюдать интересно, а тем более за теми, кто постарше.  
Поражённая до глубины души, Таня оглядывалась по сторонам. Это было что-то неописуемое…  
А когда дети покинули зал, к ней подошёл мальчик. Даже не совсем незнакомый.  
Весь спектакль он сидел рядом с Таней и иногда начинал восторженно шептаться. Девочка по-учительски строго шикала и однажды, когда на сцене Снегурочку будили поцелуем, даже обозвала парня несчастным романтиком. Но охоту знакомиться у него это, видно, не отбило.  
Мальчик набрался смелости и спросил:  
– Тебя как зовут-то?  
– Таня. А тебя, чудо в перьях?  
 – Лаврентий, – с важностью объявил он.  
 Только сейчас она хорошенько его разглядела. Он был светленький, сероглазый и весь такой хрупкий, будто из мультика.  
– Красивое имя, – кивнула девочка. Сосед тоже рассматривал её, только немного робко.  
– Тебе правда нравится? – спросил он. – Обычно все смеются…  
– Не сказала бы, что нравится. Здесь, скорее, внешняя красота, костюмы и всё остальное, а сюжет, – Таня фыркнула.  
Лаврик промолчал. Он вообще не про то спрашивал, а про имя. Ну да это тоже интересно было узнать.  
– А Лаврик да, очень красивое, старинное, народное такое, – Таня постаралась исправить свою оплошность. – Так что не переживай насчёт имени, – и, склонив голову, поглядела на соседа.  
Мальчик улыбнулся:  
 – Спасибо, вот здорово, меня только дома так зовут!  
– Правда? Я рада, – Таня наконец соизволила улыбнуться. – Ты в Москве живёшь?  
– Ага, всю жизнь. А ты разве нет? Ты такая умная… Прямо профессор.  
– Нет, я не из Москвы. И просто я читать люблю, – смущённо пробормотала Таня.  
– Я тоже очень люблю! И… ты уедешь, и мы больше никогда не увидимся?  
– Я пока не знаю, – Таня пожала плечами. – Я тут просто в гостях.  
– Жалко…  
 – Ничего, если тебе так хочется – запоминай мой адрес. Записать-то нечем и не на чем.  
«Перезанская область…»  
* * *  
Придя в этот день домой, Лаврик радостно объявил домашним:  
 – Я такую девочку сегодня встретил! Я на ней женюсь!  
Родители уставились на сына, словно он не из этого мира:  
– А не рано?  
– Ну я уверен, что не забуду её ни после школы, ни после армии!  
 – Он её найдёт, – это притопала крохотная Эля, сестра. Она ещё очень многого не понимала, но часто видела то, чего не видели другие.  
– Вот и найду! – упрямо заявил Лаврик. – Может, у нас всё наладится.

 **1997**  
Как отличнице, Тане выделили путёвку в лагерь, к морю. Она была готова к любым неожиданностям.  
Но не к тому, что внезапно встретит там мальчика из столицы, который писал ей письма вот уже шестой год. А мальчик тот вырос, вытянулся и очень повзрослел.  
– Ну привет! – сказала Таня, прищурившись.  
– Привет! Что ж не написала, что тоже сюда?  
 – Так ведь и ты не написал!  
 – Я писал! Ты, видимо, не успела получить…  
– Всё может быть, –  молвила девочка. – Какие новости?  
– Да ты сама, наверно, знаешь, что моя сестра на весь Союз прогремела, я-то что… А вот ты ужасно красивая! И очки тебе идут.  
– Знаю, – кивнула Таня и поправила съехавшие на нос очки. – Что во мне такого? Обычная школьница… Какие планы на лето?  
– После лагеря – пока не знаю. А здесь – по возможности быть с тобой.  
– Ну надо же, – совсем смутилась Таня и опустила глазки.  
…Конечно, режим в лагере не позволял видеться часто, вернее, общаться наедине. Но друзья выкраивали минутки и пускали в ход любые способы, чтобы побыть вместе. И ничего, что потом будет разговоров на весь лагерь. Они же ещё дети. А кто будет дразниться «женихом и невестой» – тот наверняка завидует!  
* * *  
Они почти всё лето делились прочитанным. Но им не хватало ещё чего-то.  
И однажды Лаврик решился. Рассказал Тане, как общался с героями минувшей эпохи. И какую роль сыграла его сестра в событиях 1991 года.  
– Вот же ж здорово, –  только и смогла произнести Таня, поражённая до глубины души. – Значит, потому у нас так спокойно?  
– Ага. У нас есть защитники на небесах и избранные на земле.  
– А я всегда верила, что жить неопасно. Надеюсь, никто из них нас не оставит.  
– Я тоже надеюсь! Сам-то я даже по сравнению с Элей…  
– Зато хороший брат! – искренне сказала Таня. – Я тебе прямо завидую, – и улыбнулась.  
– Да ладно… Если только тому, что я в семье не один. А ещё у меня есть ты…  
– О, вот как, – кивнула она. – Ты хочешь продолжить отношения?  
– А ты разве нет? – удивился Лаврик.  
– Я пока не знаю. Маленькие мы ещё.  
– Но моё чувство к тебе выдержало шесть лет, выдержит и ещё шесть!  
– Наверно, ты прав. Ты тоже мне нравишься. Время покажет, – Таня улыбнулась, почему-то несмело. Обычно бойкая, она была очень смущена.  
* * *  
Однажды на территории лагеря объявился незнакомый пацан. Нагрянул вот так в середине смены – а так вроде и не выделялся из общей массы. Но Тане он сразу показался подозрительным. Зыркал глазами, словно высматривая, где что плохо лежит. И галстук красный его будто жёг.  
К кому бы обратиться? Как назло, рядом никого. Разве Лаврик бы помог…  
Лаврик сразу выдвинул смелое предположение:  
– Этот парень может быть вместилищем злого духа.  
– Ох, и что с ним делать? – охнула Таня.  
– Если это так и есть – небесные защитники должны заметить. Может, я сегодня увижу во сне Красногвардейца.  
– Надеюсь на это, – трезвомыслящая Таня вообще-то не слишком во все это верила. Но в том, что рассказывал Лаврик, всегда была логика. – Можно попытаться хотя бы, – говорила девочка. – Авось да получится…  
– Должно, – Лаврик-то был абсолютно уверен. – А даже если я и ошибаюсь – этот тип, как говорит один мой очень верующий знакомый, «человек не нашего Бога», и ему это по-любому выйдет боком!  
– Ну, тогда договаривайся со своим… Красноармейцем, –  проговорила Таня. То ли от страха, то ли ещё от чего, но её сильно знобило.  
 – Он не мой, –  серьёзно сказал Лаврик и ушёл в мальчишескую спальню.  
Таня только вздохнула, постояла немного и отправилась к девчонкам. Ждать результата.  
…Наутро Лаврик с таинственным видом доложил:  
 – Я с ним говорил. По словам товарища Фомина, тот парень вроде бы не дух, но всё равно давай за ним следить!  
– Давай, – Таня кивнула. – Только если он заметит слежку, то вообще исчезнет куда-нибудь…  
 – А мы осторожненько. Точнее, больше я, тебе же нельзя в нашу спальню…  
– А потом расскажешь, что узнал?  
– Конечно.  
Вот только первым что-то узнал не он.  
* * *  
Таня была на краю гибели: то, что ей удалось подсмотреть и подслушать, было весьма опасным, за это могли и убить. Восьмёркина ещё раз оглянулась по сторонам и, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, незаметно вернулась в лагерь.  
Ходить после отбоя было само по себе опасно. Но не ходить Таня не могла. Наблюдать за этим Вадимом днём и украдкой было недостаточно.  
Сейчас только бы успеть рассказать всё Лаврику. Тихо-тихо пошептаться у окна…  
– Больше так не делай! – сразу забеспокоился Лаврентий за подругу. – А если бы тебя заметили?  
…Схрон у противного Вадима был, правда, за территорией. Но вот реализацией той гадости, что привёз сюда, он как раз мог заняться ночью.  
Лаврик решил ночью не спать. Но и помощь ему тоже нужна была. Хотя на кого было опереться, кроме небесных защитников? К их помощи Лаврик решил прибегнуть, когда совсем опасно будет, а пока взял на себя наблюдение. Таня уже спала. Или он хотел верить, что ей это удалось, заснуть-то.  
…Вадим сначала рассказывал страшилку, закрученную, нестандартную, а потом заговорщицки предложил:  
– Парни, а вы хотели бы увидеть такое воочию?  
– Какое – такое? – прищурился Лаврик.  
– Вот такое, как я рассказывал. Почувствовать руки скелетов, увидеть призраков…  
Мальчишки возбуждённо зашумели, все, кроме Лаврика, который насторожился.  
Вадим достал из сумки какие-то пластинки, похожие на жвачку.  
«Вот оно! Я так и знал, да и не только я. Что же делать?» – Лаврик забеспокоился.  
– Ой, мне выйти надо! – и он побежал вроде бы в туалет, а на самом деле будить вожатого.  
Тот долго не мог понять, что от него хотят. А когда понял, рванул в спальню к мальчикам. Виновник почуял опасность и попытался удрать.  
Но вина его уже была налицо. Пара мальчишек успели пожевать пластинки и теперь им мерещилась всякая чертовщина.  
Лаврик с вожатым пытались спасти тех, кто еще не успел попробовать проклятого наркотика.  
Хотя самое главное было – скрутить Вадима. Сейчас-то и выплыло, что ведь он приехал в лагерь с улицы, в середине смены, и его так запросто приняли… Дело здесь было явно нечисто.  
Вот теперь и понадобилась бы помощь мистических героев: мало ли что учинит Вадим… Но уместно ли будет взывать к небесам при вожатом?  
Однако, ничего такого Вадим не учинил и спокойно оказался в карцере. А мальчишки, попробовавшие пластинки, – в больнице.  
На другой день милиция выяснила, что за Вадима какие-то люди дали взятку директору лагеря. Этих людей, кстати, видела Таня, рядом с Вадимом, у схрона.  
– И ты не сказала сразу?  
– Мне было страшно! – призналась Таня.  
– Не-а, не было, – влез Лаврик, – просто мы хотели побольше о нём узнать! Он нам с самого начала не понравился!  
– Ну недаром же ты брат той девочки! – горячо заговорили все.  
Лаврик покраснел скорее от смущения, нежели от удовольствия. И сказал:  
– Да я-то что, вот у Тани правда глаз-алмаз!  
Тут зарделась Таня, ставшая под цвет своего галстука:  
– Да я так…  
В общем, оба стали героями. История попала во все газеты, директор лишился поста… А потом всё успокоилось, и в целом ребята неплохо провели каникулы.  
– Да, приключений много на нас свалилось, – мечтательно промолвила Таня.  
– Не зря встретились, – кивнул Лаврик. – Без тебя я бы не справился, пришлось бы заступников небесных тревожить.  
– Я рада, что смогла помочь, – смущённо улыбнулась Восьмёркина.  
– Я надеюсь, что мы не раз еще увидимся, – молвил Лаврик. – Это были самые счастливые дни в моей жизни!  
– Спасибо, я рада! Будем дальше писать друг другу, и в следующий раз вместе выберем, куда поедем!

 **2003**  
Детство прошло, но ребята не теряли связей. Они почти забыли про то приключение у моря. Теперь у них были иные заботы.  
Лаврик собирался уходить в армию – как иначе? Таня училась на первом курсе биологического факультета.  
И ничто не предвещало неприятностей. А меж тем х враг уже вышел из тюрьмы и что-то задумывал.  
Парень считал, что ему поломали всю жизнь. Вот только валил это не на тех…  
Наши же герои ни о чём таком  не подозревали. О том мальчике они давно благополучно забыли. И потому были беспечны.  
А он, прикидываясь добропорядочным гражданином, выслеживал прежде всего Таню. Считал – с девчонкой справиться легче. Тем более, что она теперь одна: её-то кавалер в армии. И не принимал во внимание сестру Лаврика.  
Подумаешь, принцесса, Элька Золотая Ручка, она вообще еще в школу ходит!  
 Вадим Шугай не подозревал, что и Лаврику сразу доложит небесный защитник, и сама Таня – не беззащитная ромашка-зубрилка, а деревенская девчонка с тяжёлой рукой.  
И в голове Вадима зрел план. Коварный…  
Подкараулить после последней пары и…  
…Татьяна то ли не рассчитала своих сил, то ли ей помог кто-то невидимый, но мужик полетел вверх тормашками. Приложился головой, заорал и уполз в кусты. Таня же заспешила в общежитие. Вадима она не узнала.  
У неё только что не началась истерика. Хотя и бояться-то нечего было: маньяков давно всех извели.  
Если б кому близкому рассказать, поделиться…  
И тут же ей позвонил Лаврик. То есть не ей, а на пост в общежитие.  
 – С тобой все в порядке?  
– В-вроде, да… – она сильно дрожала. – К-кто это м-мог быть? Я его так огрела…  
– Товарищ Фомин сказал, что за тобой охотится тот, из лагеря, как его, Вадим? Позвони немедленно в милицию!  
– З-за мной? – опешила Таня. – С-сейчас…  
Она положила трубку, потом набрала двузначный номер. Прошлое повернулось к ней неприглядной стороной.  
Милиция среагировала быстро. Назавтра Таню вызвали. Она была девушка решительная, но сейчас очень жалела, что Лаврик далеко.  
Она рассказала, что знала. И про нападение поведала.  
– Где сейчас он, я не знаю.  
– Да мы его там же в кустах и нашли. Здорово вы его!  
– Да у меня и сил нет, – смутилась студентка. Поскромничала…  
– Но ситуация была экстремальная.  
– Что теперь будет? Он снова за старое возьмется?  
– Не беспокойтесь насчет этого, – заверили студентку. – Занимайтесь спокойно учёбой.  
* * *  
Лаврик хотел успеть к процессу, но, к счастью, уже всё закончилось. Страшное и неприятное осталось позади и теперь можно спокойно устраивать свою жизнь.  
Конечно, приехал он ненадолго, столько еще служить… Но первым делом позвал Таню замуж.  
 – Мне так спокойнее будет.  
– Ну, слава богу. Думала, не догадаешься, – прыснула Татьяна. – Надеюсь, нас быстро распишут.  
– Рад, что ты рада! По-хорошему, надо ждать два месяца, но я договорился. Элька лечила начальницу ЗАГСа…  
– Надо же! – удивилась Татьяна. – Здорово!  
А про себя подумала, что повезло ей с женихом. И с его родственниками тоже… И стала быстро приводить в порядок своё лучшее платье. Ей хотелось выглядеть на церемонии лучше всех – ведь это её свадьба.  
Лаврику же было проще – военная форма не подведёт, а содержать её в порядке он научился.  
Теперь они станут самой красивой парой, наверное. И самой счастливой!

_Август-декабрь 2011_


End file.
